


In another time (English version)

by moonlight12



Category: Outlander (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Sex, Bottom John, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scotland, Time Travel, Top Sherlock, Violence, translation Italian English
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight12/pseuds/moonlight12
Summary: After the war and all the horrors we had seen, Frank and I decided to take a trip, to understand both where we were in our lives after five years of distance. In the Scottish Highlands, we stopped in Inverness to find out more about the origins of Frank's family.





	1. Sassonach

Chapter 1   
Sassonach   
After the war and all the horrors we had seen, Frank and I decided to take a trip, to understand both where we were in our lives after five years of distance. In the Scottish Highlands, we stopped in Inverness to find out more about the origins of Frank's family.   
"What a friendly place" I told Frank, observing the room that the innkeeper assigned us.   
"Yes definitely, especially after all the time spent in the midst of mud and damp brande inside a worn out tent, I would say that a warm bed is definitely a dream."   
Frank had thrown himself on the bed, and had started hopping by sitting and the bed was emitting a very irritating squeaking.   
"Oh GodCelo, it's pretty embarrassed," I said slightly reddened.   
"Why at least we'll have fun creating scandal in this little country, with all the squeaks we'll be using this old bed," Frank said while he was laughing amused.   
"You're definitely optimistic," I approached the bed watching Frank a little mischievous.   
"Well... I hoped that once we were here..." was definitely nervous but I pretended to nothing and took the opportunity to try to make him laugh.   
I jumped up on the bed and laughed, as if I was back in the back in time, when I was five years old.   
"Come jump with me, let's see if you're still as agile as you once" and Frank did. He started to jump with me with his hands on my hips and I on his shoulders. Surely the innkeeper will have heard all the noise we were making, but we didn't mind. We wanted to have fun at last.   
"Come here..." Frank grabbed me and threw me back on the bed, wrapping me in a hug.   
"Frank..." I sighthe name, his voice I missed so much.   
"Oh... Johnny, I missed you so much "his hands had begun to caress my face and neck, while I felt his warm breath on my face. Oh God... please touch me!   
"... every night I imagined you next to me hoping one day to be able to see you again", his lips were now on my neck and then on the right shoulder.   
"Frank, I didn't..." tried to get away for a moment, for fear. I was no longer the same guy who had departed to help in the war. I was back broken and poorly reduced. On the body I had scars and signs that would never go away and especially the bullet hole on the left shoulder, not pleasing to the eye. I feared that once he had seen me he would have escaped disgusted.   
Frank looked me in the interrogative eyes and I think heI understood my fear, so i look away looking for attention elsewhere,. but then Frank turned my face to him look straight into my eyes.   
"... oh Johnny. Please let me do this. I want to see you. Don't run away, you've done this for the last few months together. But now I'm here and I'm not leaving. I wish that you let me in. "   
At last I mentioned my head as a sign of affirmation. I noticed that I began to tremble all the time. Frank started off his jacket and melted the knot in the tie; Then calmly unbuttoned my waistcoat, coming so to the shirt. When I slipped off my shoulders, I realized I was holding my breath. Frank watched my body carefully, patting and kissing every sign, every scar on my skin. With one hand grabbed both my wrists holding them on the pillow, while with the other hand had started to unfasten my trousers, from my lips escaped a groan, feeling that his lips now were at the height of the navel. When I slipped my trousers together with the linen, I found myself completely naked at his complete disposition. I wanted it to take me, I felt the need to have it in me again, it would help me.

"Franck, ah..." I bit the inner thigh where he knew I was more sensitive.   
"Sssh... Hush Johnny. This is our moment. I want to hear again your sounds of pleasure, when you get to the limit, I want to hear you panting under me, I want the marks of your nails on your back, I want your skin moist with sweat against mine and I want it now, "I was panting heavily after those Words, while he had begun to lick my penis with devotion. And I was already lost in a bubble of pleasure. While I was groan under his control, I had not even noticed that he had stripped himself and that he had uncorked a bottle of ointment that he wore in his trousers pocket. He put a little on his right hand and with the other he made me widen my legs.   
"Relax Johnny..." and put his toe close to my entrance and began to push, calmly drew his finger and repositioned it, so on until there were three in me.   
"Are you ready John, are you ready for me?!" and so it happened after so many years and a long time apart, Frank was back with me in my arms. At first it seemed that he was afraid to hurt me, but soon after his thrusts sped up, as well as our breath and the squeaking of the bed.   
"Frank... oh Frank... I'm about to…--"   
"Oh... Baby Yes. Yes! come for me John, come "as he pushed wildly into me repeatedly hitting the prostate, making me tremble with pleasure with one hand began to stimulate my member erect with energy. Within a few moments we groan our respective names, and we reached orgasm together. Never before had I felt more at home, in the arms of my man.   
(>-<)   
With the passage of time Frak became more and more passionate about genealogy of his family so me too. He took me to an old castle of an ancient Scottish family that lived hundreds of years earlier. At last we arrived at the castle, now ruined.  
"From what I understand the castle of Liocke was the ancestral abode of the MacKenzie clan until the mid-nineteenth century" Frank was reading about some of his notes he had taken in the library.   
"Mmm... interesting"   
"Let's go take a look," Frank offered me his arm that grabbed right away with a smile.   
Inside the castle was crumbling, ivy and rubble envelopded him giving an even more mysterious appearance.   
"These were supposed to be the kitchens and here, probably on that side was the chimney," I watched intrigued his desire to know and explore.   
"Look there's a door, let's see where it leads" with a little effort together we were able to open it.   
"Who will have lived here?" asked aloud Frank snooping around.   
"Given the lack of illuminations and ventilations, I would say the hermit of the castle perhaps, or maybe a troll or two" i aid.  
"Interesting theory. Too bad I don't think trolls live in pairs. They are usually solitary creatures, "while Frank was stealing from some objects that I found with half a smile I sat down on an old table, observing him patiently.   
"Pity all this without being able to share it" I said mischievous, to which Frank glanced up at me.

"You're going to get dirty all by staying there"   
"Can you make me the bathroom no?" I felt that my face was blushing but with the low light that enveloped us, I hoped that Frank would not notice it.   
Frank caught in my tone a mischievous vein approached me slowly and with one hand he brushed my side and I knew immediately that he had noticed missing something. On my face, a big smile was printed.   
"How come Johnny boy I have such a terrible feeling that you're not wearing underwear?" a sneer had painted on Frank's face, who had already begun to release my trousers with fervour and to lower them decisively. He lifted my hips effortlessly and threw his mouth on my groin as his hands kept raising my knees on his shoulders. He took me passionately in those old walls, as if no one else had existed in that moment, just me and him.   
(>-<)   
Back in the country, we went to visit the Reverend's estate in Inverness, so that Frank could continue his research, and I was deeply bored reading old manuals on the couch.   
"Yes, yes I finally found him " announced Frank enthusiastically.   
"Oh... very well let's take a look," exclaimed the Reverend.   
"Are you sure it's him?! Wasn't he a Walter? "I asked perplexedly.   
"No, John is Jim Moriarty, at last!"   
"Captain of the British Army Dragoons and your direct ancestor" I got up and headed for Frank at the desk.   
"Exact also known as Black Jack. A bold nickname that perhaps was given to him while he was here in 1740. The Reverend has found dispatches where the captain's real name appears. "   
Exciting   
"You can say it strong John."   
"Your research last week has been repaid to what I see."   
"It seems that the captain has commanded Fort William's fortress for about five years, it seems that they have raged against the Scots on behalf of the Crown," said the Reverend.   
"I don't think he was alone in that business," added Frank, "the British were unpopular in the Highlands at that time."   
"In the twentieth century it did not seem changed much. Last night I heard the bartender in the pub turn to us calling Saxons "I remarked to the reverend that he answered immediately chuckling under his mustache.   
"I hope you're not offended, it just means English person or worst foreign case."   
Just then came the housekeeper of the house with the tea-tray.   
"Gentlemen I brought a little snack, I brought only two cups because I thought Mr. Watson could keep me company in the kitchen?"   
"Absolutely ma'am" and we walked to the kitchen down the hallway.   
(>-<)   
"It had long since I felt the taste of a good tea" I said while I Gustavo the hot drink.   
"Yes, during the war it was difficult to find any good, with the leaves of Earl Gray you can not understand anything when you try to read," I lifted the Sgurado on the lady.   
"So you're telling me you can read the tea leaves?" asked her curiously.  
"It was my grandmother who taught me that. Finish your tea and see what it tells us, "said this I hastened to finish the tea, and put on the cup. The lady turned it around a bit and turned it upside down on the saucer and after a few moments turned it over and looked at the bottom. She was very focused.   
"How strange it is all very confused, you see there is a curved leaf that signifies the journey but...is crosses with a broken leaf that indicates the stay still. Then there are many individuals around her one of them is almost certainly Frank, if I read well. Let me see your hand. " Reluctantly, I extended my hand to her that, she began to examine.   
"How strange most of the schemes do you look like you know? But one like yours I've never seen. A big thumb However indicates that you haveas a strong personality and that you haves a hard will to fold. And this is yourhis mount of Venus and to what I see Mr Watson you are a very fiery lover, "the lady began to grin, while I nodded a smile as the tips of my ears became red from embarrassment.   
"While the line of life is interrupted, fragmented. The marriage line is divided means two marriages. Usually the lines are broken "and looking up at that of Mrs. Notaries as a note of fear and curiosity. While I sensed a note of terror.   
Frank and I were not officially married, we exchanged votes before we both went to war, with rings, so even if it wasn't legally as if we were married.   
At that instant the Reverend and Frank entered the room.   
"I have the impression that his ancestor could have a protector, someone who could protect him from the censorship of superiors," declared the Reverend.   
"Is it possible that it was high in the hierarchy of the time to exert such influence as the Duke of Sandringham?"   
"The Duke of Sandringham?"   
"But wait... Wasn't Sandringham accused of being a Jacobite? "asked Frank.   
"Yes, I believe you are right, and the Duke died shortly after the Battle of" the Reverend did not have time to finish the sentence that some tea cups fell to the ground, and the old Lady threw herself to remedy the damage. While I was still shocked by the reading of the hand.   
Frank approached me.   
"At least we found something," he said satisfied.   
"I'm happy but I think it's time to go, now," I declared as I rose to go to the door.   
"So soon?" said the Reverend?   
"Oh... well I feel like I have to take a bath" I added.   
"But of course I understand. I hope you will join us for the feast of Samhain? "asked the Reverend.   
"Celebrating a pagan party Reverend I'm impressed" I mocked him.   
"Well... here too I like the beautiful stories of ghosts that's all," the reverend turned red with embarrassment.   
"I understand, you stay well if you want but come back before the storm bursts." I greeted Frank with a pat on the shoulder and I started at the tavern.   
(>-<)   
When Frank came back, he said he saw a ghost staring at me from the window and asked if I had cured many Scottish men during the war.   
"Yes I'd say I cared for a lot of Frank, why this question? What do you want to ask me? "  
"Behold, seeing that man in the manner in which he peered out of the window, I thought he might be a man met during the war. There would be nothing wrong if you had sought comfort from someone else, "Frank's words hurt me more than I thought.   
"Are you asking me if I have been faithful to you?! Really Frank? "I began to wander about the room, unable to look him in the eye.   
"No, No... John. Is that even if I did, nothing would change what I feel for you. My love for you is immense, can you forgive me? "He was holding me by the elbow and I looked at him carefully before answering.   
"Of Course I forgive you," I stretched my hands and took his face, bringing it closer to mine to kiss him passionately. Frank took the opportunity to hug me tight in a few moves undressing my pajamas, while I did the same. Once on the bed we made love with passion and desire.   
At midnight they played the Campa and Frank said he wanted to set the alarm.   
"No, no alarm clock we're on vacation" I told him in a firm voice.   
"But I want to go see witches, they make a ritual not so far from here. They dance and pronounce spells around stones, I want to go and see. "   
"Mmm... all right!" accepted uncertain.   
(>-<)   
At sunset we went to this magical place, with a circle of stones.   
"According to the Celtic tradition, these stones were brought here from Africa by a group of Celtic giants," Frank told us as we approached the stones more and more.   
"I didn't know the Celts had made trips to Africa," I said I almost enjoyed it.   
From where we were in the distance we could see the lights of Inverness. I suddenly noticed that women dressed in white with torches in their hands appeared around the stone circle. Frank and I hid behind the bushes in order to observe the rite from afar. When the women began to dance all around the stones, I felt a thrill along the back like, if it were an inner call. I wouldn't know how to explain it, but it was like the stones were almost calling me.   
The ritual lasted until the sunrise and when the women moved away from the circle of stones, Frank and I approached to see them more closely. Soon after that we decided to go back to the city.   
In the afternoon Frank heard from the reverend that he had discovered more information about his ancestor and so I stayed alone at the tavern. Suddenly, however, I wanted to go back to the stone circle, so I took Frank's car straight to the hill.   
In the midst of those great stones, I felt the wind change, almost seemed to me that he was calling me, I approached almost attracted by the central stone and when I touched it, it seemed to me to fly in a deep oblivion. When I opened my eyes I was on the ground, disoriented. When I got up I headed straight to Frank's car, but to my amazement I noticed that there was not, as well as the road that I had travelled to get there. There were only trees around me and I felt I was lost in some way. I then started walking in the woods to find maybe a side road.   
Nothing I found absolutely nothing, except trees and streams. A slight sensation of panic envelophad me.   
Suddenly a gunshot made me jump. From behind some trees I caught the soldiers in costume with the white and red English uniforms, with a rifle in hand.   
When you clash with the impossible the only foothold is sticking to logic. Maybe I was on a movie set with costumed people, but there was no reason why the actors had to shoot with real ammunition.  
And when one of the soldiers pointed my rifle at me and fired, it was the hour I started running, as fast as I could. Trying as much as possible to hide myself through the trees. I reached the banks of a creek and there bowed to drink the water there was Frank, or so it seemed. She had longer hair, but always of a beautiful dark chestnut and black and deep eyes. When we crossed our gaze, I was jealous.   
“Frank? What are you doing? "I asked terrified.   
"T-you're not Frank"   
"No in fact I am not" he made him in an arrogant tone.   
"Then who the hell are you?"   
The man in uniform approached me before answering.   
"I am captain Jim Moriarty commander of His Majesty's Dragoons Battalion, at your service!" in front of me was Frank's ancestor and this was literally impossible. The panic made me start running again and the soldier was right behind me. He grabbed my arm and threw me on a rock pointing my sword to my throat.   
"Let Me go!" I ordered.   
"First Lord you must tell me how you call and what you do around here."   
"My name is John Watson and I'd like you to let me go right away," I yelled in his face.   
I kicked him in the middle of his legs and a head. Just to make him move and get away, but the moment lasted only a few moments because I felt his hands affirming my ankles and dropping me on the ground. Then a man in Kilt threw himself on the soldier by hitting him in the head and making him faint. The man in kilt then beckoned me to follow him as he spoke in Gaelic and after taking me behind a trunk to hide from the British troops, I felt something hitting me in the neck and everything became dark.   
(>-<)   
When I regained consciousness I found myself on horseback, with a stinking stranger, or rather not exactly unknown was the man in kilt who had saved me. He took me inside a hut, and there were other men in kilts, even in their smelly and filthy as well as my savior. There was a figure bent on itself facing a stone fireplace, while another fire was burning in the center of the hut. Four men all shook in my hands. What seemed to me the older one started to talk to me.   
"What's your name?"   
"John Watson" I answered convinced.   
"Where did you say you found him?" he asked, addressing my savior, who stood behind me.   
"Near the brook he was talking to a certain captain of our acquaintance, but it did not seem to me one of them."   
The old man turned a suspicious look at me and squared me.   
"Well you are one of them?" he asked me in the end.   
"No Absolutely," I felt quite offended by this accusation.   
"Mmm... we'll talk about it later, we have to deal with Sherlock" and approached the figure near the fireplace sitting on an old chair.   
"The bone came out you can't ride in these conditions."   
"It already hurts to sit" a deep voice echoed in the hut, I felt a dip in the stomach to the sound of that voice, while it continued ", ... I can not keep in the saddle."   
"I'm not going to let him alone," declared the elder man.   
"There's nothing to do at the hour I'll have to put it back in force," added one of the men.  
The most logical thing I could do was to lower my head and wait for the research team that Frank had sent.   
"Keep boy drinking" one of the men handed him a bottle of what seemed like whiskey slowly approached the seated figure to keep it. And something told me to intervene.   
"Stop not doing it," I shouted, approaching them. One of the men drew the sword threatening me.   
"Listen to me, you're going to break my arm. You have to indent the bone in the right position before you put it back into the joint. "   
When I approached the man, I caught sight of the face. He was a man with a penetrating gaze, very clear eyes, with black curls. I grabbed his arm but before I started the operation I looked up at the men.   
"Hold him Still," I began by making him rotate his arm holding the elbow still and then after being looked into the eyes there exchanged a nod of consent, I turned the shoulder with a decisive blow, returning to his place.   
"Soon give me something to hold the firm arm, a belt or a piece of cloth," one of the men stretched me his belt.   
"You seem to have done it already" the baritone voice breathed me straight on the neck.   
"Yes well... it's so I'm a doctor." The young man looked at me curiously and perplexed.   
"You can't use it for two or three days, you don't have to move it. When you resume using it, move it slowly at the beginning "As I spoke I was tying him around his arm and shoulder the belt so he could stop him better.   
"You must put hot gauzes on it every day. Well how do you feel? "I asked for the shoulder.   
Better. Thank you. " He turned to me with half a smile. I had to admit he was a handsome man, but he looked crude like everyone else.   
"Can you ride?" asked the elder man.   
"Yes, I think so."   
"Well," so saying threw him the rest of his clothes. As I felt the look of the young man scrutin me intrigued, I strained not to meet his gaze. I was afraid he might notice my profound distress.   
When we came out of the hut, I looked up at the horizon, pointed the look where the city of Inverness was supposed to rise.   
"Where are the lights of the city? I don't see anything! "I asked the young man.   
"Are you referring to Inverness? You're looking at it. "   
I couldn't see electric light as far as my eyes could see. So as far as logic rebelled against this idea I knew within myself that I was no longer in the twentieth century.   
"Come on," the eldest man grabbed me by the arm dragging me beside the horse of the boy I had cared for.   
"Stay close to me, where I can see you and if you try to make a false move know that I will cut your throat I was clear?", so saying he ordered me to go up in the saddle with the young man from the wounded arm. I wanted to rebel against such a treatment, but unfortunately I saw myself compelled to obey. Once in the saddle I noticed that I was shaking and I felt the man behind me move.   
"What are you doing, can you know? If you're not careful, you'il drop me, "I said, angry.   
"I share my blanket with you because you're trembling," she whispered in my ear.   
"I'm well indeed. I don't need any blanket "I announced in my teeth.  
"Tremble so hard that you make me tremble too" said these words touching his face to the hairline of my hair, behind my neck. I felt my face becoming red with embarrassment, this man was making me feel a feeling of insecurity and frustration.   
"The blanket will keep us warm, but I can't keep her. You keep it. " I then grabbed a flap of the blanket to wrap it around my shoulders.   
"How long will we ride?"   
"All night and I imagine even that after," he answered by grasping the reins of the horse and starting to ride.   
We rode for several hours. We arrived at the foot of a mountain with a strange form from the tail of a rooster.   
"I know this place, the British used it as a base for their ambush" I revealed out loud.   
"Actually it's a great place for amles, it's not to be ruled out that..." The man sped up the horse's stride to reach the elder man. They began to speak in Gaelic.   
The elder will square me with wrath before I speak.   
"Now explain to me where I heard such a thing" growled me.   
"At the village" admitted hesitating. It was the first thing that occurred to me.   
The man behind me at those points pushed me off the horse and before disappearing into the woods he told me to hide. When all the men rode through the trees, I saw a couple of English soldiers from behind a rock. I seized the moment when everyone was distracted from the battle to run as fast as possible and escape. I traveled a stream and arrived at a clearing. I was convinced I had moved away enough, but when I stopped to catch my breath. He appeared on horseback at the wounded man's shoulder.   
"Did you miss it by accident?" he inquired with a sarcastic tone and half a smile on his lips. I didn't answer him, but I stepped back. The man was covered in blood and I noticed that his arm was no longer wearing a bandage. The man with a leap descended from the horse, approaching me. I noticed that it was very high, it certainly exceeded my tonnage, but I was also able to fight and it seemed that these people had the nerve to underestimate me.   
"I hope you didn't strain your shoulder too much," I said to him with clenched teeth.   
"This is not my blood, not all at least" he did to approach me and I tried to overcome it, while I was blocking the escape route.   
"Dougal and the others await us near the brook we must go" he announced with a threatening glance, as I tried to get away from him as much as possible.   
"I won't go with you," I threatened him.   
"Oh... Yes, you will do it," I pointed the sword to my throat.   
"Ah... you want to cut my throat? Make it pure, I really want to see, "I challenged him.   
"Why not?" He stepped towards me, "you don't seem very heavy, if you don't want to walk, I'll bring you weight," he sprang forward and grabbed me by the arm pushing me to himself and looking straight into my eyes he went on, "Do you want me to do that? I have no problem doing that. "   
With clenched teeth I pushed him away and said "no I don't."   
"Well, then I suppose you'll come with me," and grabbing me by the arm made me ride on horseback, to reach out to the others.   
Along the way I felt that the man behind me was trying not to complain about the pain, and I spoke with half a satisfied smile.   
"You look good, so now you've torn your muscles too"

"Well, I didn't have much choice if I hadn't moved my shoulder I wouldn't have moved any more" he announced satisfied.   
We arrived shortly after, at the meeting point.   
"I can beat an English jacket only with one hand, and then I would have you put it back to me," she whispered to my ear with that deep voice of hers, which startled me.   
"Don't count on us too much" I said to him contemptuously. The man laughed followed by the other men. I felt embarrassed.   
We went back on the march and when the evening came, I realized that the man behind me was falling.   
Stop! It's falling! "and the man fell to the unconscious ground.   
I leaned over him, disengaging the belt he had around his shoulder and kicking his shirt I saw a gunshot wound.   
"A bullet hole, the idiot could say it before. The wound is sharp, it doesn't look serious but it's lost a lot of blood. I have to disinfect the wound. "   
"disinfected?" inquired one of the puzzled men.   
"Yes, it must be clean from dirt and germs."   
"Of the iodine tincture?" Silence no one answered, "Mertiolate?", even worse, "alcohol?". It was then that they handed me a flask, which I poured lightly upon the wound, and the man regained consciousness.   
"Welcome back!" I said little affably.   
"I'm fine I'm just stunned."   
"No, you're not well, you want to know how much blood you lost? You're lucky to be alive, after the fights and the horse falls, "I checked the wound before I kept talking," good! I need a sterile bandage and clean cloths. " They all looked at me speechlessly, realizing that these were not the cleanest people to talk about sterile gauzes.   
"You don't know what I'm talking about!" So saying I tore my tattered shirt and pour some alcohol on it and put it on top of the wound. I tied another flap around my arm and shoulder, as I escaped an imprecation.   
"Then he is not a gentman, after all!" chuckled one of the men.   
"Shut up or I'll cap that stinking mouth to the sound of fists is that clear?!" threatened him annoyed. He lowered a deep silence while I finished arranging the bandage.   
"And you, if you try to move only one muscle, when I finish the bandage, I swear that I rub you", I was tired and I had enough of these barbaric methods. I wanted to make it feel that I too was worth something that I was a man like all of them.   
"Ah... is it a threat? After if you want to share a drink in agreement? "   
"We still have fifteen miles to make. Five hours if not seven, we will only stop to control the wound, not an instant more. " The old man seemed annoyed, certainly had to change course and stretch the road to avoid other encounters with British soldiers.   
"He needs rest," I yelled at him.   
"Moriarty" began to speak the wounded young man, "the officer you met in the woods, will not stop easily. He's in charge of the local redcoats. He will have sent patrols in every direction, I cannot stay here, "he said in fine.   
"Do you know Moriarty?" asked suspicious.   
"Yes!"   
"I would not risk any of these men, including you being taken prisoner by him. If you don't put me in a riding condition, you'il leave me here with a loaded gun. So I will determine my destiny. " After those words I scrutinedto him for a few moments, undecided on how to interpret that man. Tighten the bandage as much as possible.  
"You could have told me you were shot before you fell off your horse. You're a real idiot. "   
"It didn't hurt me so much."   
"And now it hurts you?!" I asked sarcastic.   
Yes   
Well! That's all I can do. The rest depends on you. " He made one of his half smiles as he squared me from head to toe. Turning away I perceived her gaze upon me behind my shoulders. I climbed into the saddle and followed him up too.   
"Thanks Saxon. Really! "He thanked me once more by breathing down my neck, and I felt a thrill.   
(>-<)   
We reached the castle of Liocke, where I had been just two days before with Frank. At that moment I realised that my journey had just begun.


	2. Castle Leoch

Chapters 2  
Castle Leoch  
We reached the castle of Leoch, where I had been just two days before with Frank. At that moment I realized that my journey had just begun.  
(> \- <)  
When we dismounted, an old lady came to meet us, and she began to hug and greet all the men.  
A few moments later, turning, he looked at me questioningly, almost suspiciously. I did not feel at all comfortable. Until then I had not realized that I was shaking, my clothes were torn from rain and mud, I was full of tears and now my shirt was definitely to be thrown away.  
"And who are you young man?" Asked the elderly lady approaching.  
"He is John Watson, Mrs. Hudson!" The young man introduced me. "Marthag found it in the woods and Dougal said to take it with us so ...".  
"Oh ... well! In this case, come with me, find something to eat and clean clothes, "said the old woman a little reluctantly.  
"No, and what about him?" I asked, worried, pointing to the injured young man, who was dismounting his saddle and moving away.  
"Do not worry, I'll manage," he declared with a grin on his face.  
"No instead!" I turned a worried look at Mrs. Hudson. "They shot him! I wrapped the wound but I could not clean it properly, I have to treat it before it gets infected ", the lady looked at me puzzled, to which I hastened to correct myself.  
"I wanted to say that you get inflamed, with fever and swelling".  
"Ah understood! And you also know how to do it in these cases? "She asked me.  
"Yes Madam. It's right."  
"So, you're a healer ?!" I nodded.  
"Sherlock did you hear what he said?! You need treatment. " So saying, she dragged me by the arm towards the castle. Mrs. Hudson helped me to boil some herbs to be able to heal Sherlock's wound, and after thanking her, we stayed alone in the rooms.  
I pulled the blanket over my shoulders and saw deep scars on the young man's back.  
"The redcoats! Wiped twice in a week, "Sherlock said, understanding my discomfort.  
I had to dip again the bandage I was holding because I had fallen.  
"Why the whip?" I asked.  
"The first time I tried to escape from Fort William and the second one for theft, at least that's what they said."  
"Why did you escape the first time?" Even to my ears sounded a pretty stupid question.  
Sherlock brought his face close to mine and whispered: "They kept me in jail." I gave a half smile.  
"This I would say it was obvious, I wanted to know what accusation?!" I asked hesitantly.  
"Here ... if I remember correctly it was OSTRUCTURE", while he was talking, I was trying to wrap his shoulder wound.  
"Obstruction? It does not seem such a serious crime ".  
"I suppose it's every gesture against the arrogance of the English," he declared with a veil of arrogance in his voice. I knew he wanted to say more, so I waited for him to continue talking while I continued my work.  
"I think it started around four years ago. They had taxed all the landowners in the county. They sent small patrols of soldiers to collect food, horses for transport, and all that was needed by the British troops. It was an October day and Captain Moriarty came to us. My father was not there he went to a funeral, I was alone with Molly my sister. I was in the fields when I heard the screams. Some soldiers were holding Molly and so I attacked them. When the three men were on the ground, I saw Moriarty aim a gun at her head while she held her by the hair.  
"I begged him to let her go and instead tore her clothes off. It was clear that the message is what happens if you oppose the English. So he whipped me in front of Molly. He wanted her to entertain him in the bedroom, but I told her not to. Even if he meant seeing me killed in front of her eyes.  
"At those points Moriarty grabbed his dagger and with the hilt hit me in the head making me faint. So she went with him, he feared he would kill me and maybe he was right. I do not know what happened next. I woke up tied up on a cart to Fort William. "  
"I ... I'm so sorry. It must have been a horrible experience, "I told him, unable to form an equally comforting sentence for him. Sherlock started moving and I blocked him.  
"No, I have to put your arm on your side," he raised his eyes to the sky. I started wrapping his arm and I found his chest very close to my face, I tried not to make a sound, I was sure was blushing, so I tried to avoid any contact with his eyes. I knew he was peering at me.  
"You're very good, you know? You have a very light touch, to be a man. "  
Suddenly I wondered what Frank was doing?! What would have thought not seeing me come back, will have thought that I had escaped or worse I was with another man!? At that cold thought. I realized that maybe I would not see him again and this scared me a lot.  
I walked away from Sherlock, worried that he could understand something.  
"You know you do not have to feel threatened, right? Nobody will hurt you here, as long as you stay next to me "he tried to reassure me, and strangely I felt better.  
"And when will you not be there?" I asked quietly.  
" Remember to be an Englishman, in a place that is not a good thing. Someone will soon want to talk to you. Be careful, "he picked up his things and left the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.  
(> \- <)  
"Soon wake up, lazy man" Mrs. Hudson came into my room screaming, as I jumped on the bed in terror, I had just woken up very abruptly.  
"You slept all day, it's almost five o'clock. I brought you some hot soup. Come on, hurry up. "  
I ate the hot soup, then pointed to my clean clothes.  
"Here are the clean clothes I made you prepare a bath," pointed to a tub full of hot water.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes to check and see you're ready by then," she told me, disappearing behind the door.  
It was very difficult to wash in the tub, fortunately I'm not of a larger size or else I would not even be able to move.  
Fortunately, I had read somewhere, how to dress a kilt. I had to try a couple of times before achieving a decent result. I felt terribly discovered.  
Mrs. Hudson knocked on the door before entering.  
"Are you ready? There's a person who wants to meet you, "I followed her down the corridors of the castle, when we reached a studio, where I waited a few minutes before the person with whom I had to talk would show up.  
I knew where I was, but in what period? Judging by clothes and weapons, I knew that we were around the eighteenth century. When I peered over the desk, I saw a letter dated 1743. Scotland was already part of Britain.  
"You met some of my friends," a man appeared at the door.  
"I'm sorry, I've been curious," I hurried to say.  
"My name is Colum MacKenzie, I'm the owner of the castle", he beckoned me to sit down, while he too sat at the desk.  
"My men told me they had found you in a state of apparent confusion"  
"Apparent? Excuse me but I do not think this is the most suitable term. I have been threatened, mistreated and kidnapped. I would say I was more than "apparently confused", sir, "I said through clenched teeth, I felt offended.  
"Other than that, but the trip went well, no?" He asked me.  
"Yes sir, give my thanks to my brother for having me, so kindly escorted", make the fake smile I could do.  
"Unfortunately, I have to find a way to get to Inverness as soon as possible," I hurried to add.  
"I think we could do something about it, I would like to know how it was possible that a gentleman like you, has found himself wandering in the woods, with clothes as bizarre as yours?!".  
"I'm from Oxfordshire. I was traveling with a servant to visit distant relatives living in France and we came across some bandits. I was able to escape, but I was forced to abandon my horse and my belongings. As I wandered through the woods, I was suddenly attacked by Captain Jim Moriarty. I believe you know him. Now sir, I would like to go back to the way of being able to return to Inverness ".  
"Yes, well a tinker will be here next Saturday, he stops here in Leoch before going to Inverness, once a month. It often has room for one or two passengers ".  
"Forgive me, and would it be? I'm confused, I lost track of time".  
"You must not apologize. It's five days from today, "he said finally. " In the meantime, see accepting hospitality in my humble abode. "  
"Thank you!" I said sincerely. So, I took my leave and wandered around the castle, thoughtful. Arriving on the walls that led towards the inner courtyard.  
I knew enough about this era: politics, people, their customs and traditions, even the colloquial ways, were familiar to me. But these were second-hand knowledge, acquired from books, museums and paintings. It was like landing in an alien world seen so far only with a telescope. But then you start wondering if life really is really that different here.  
(> \- <)  
I went back to my rooms. It was now time for dinner, but I did not find the strength to go to the common room and eat with the people of the castle. I crouched in a chair and contemplated the glow I saw beyond the window of the room.  
The next day I went looking for Sherlock, to make a new dressing to his arm and after hearing from Mrs. Hudson that I would find him in the stables, I started in the direction indicated to me, outside the castle.  
When I got to the stables, I saw Sherlock inside the fence with a nice white horse, intent on turning it around him. I was fascinated, so focused and seemed to be one with the animal. And his black curls moved with the wind, revealing his pale, elegant face in the sunlight. As I approached the fence, I dropped a cup, causing a state of agitation in the animal and Sherlock fell badly backwards.  
"I'm sorry, I did not want to. Forgive me! "I hastened to say, for fear of having done some irreparable damage.  
"It 'does not matter. She's just a filly with a little character ", he said proudly, then added," Can I do something for you Mr. Watson? "He asked leaning on the fence.  
"Well ... here, I really am here for you. I have to change the bandage. You see? I brought the necessary ", I pointed to the basket I held in my hand.  
"Very well then", he made his usual presumptuous smile while pointing to a sheltered place where I could change the bandages.  
We sat down on the hay, when I had finished with the dressing, Sherlock started to eat some bread and cheese that Mrs. Hudson had given me for him.  
"How much appetite," I exclaimed, watching him.  
"It would seem you would eat grass if you could."  
"I did it." He gave a short laugh as he continued eating.  
"Last year I lived in the woods stealing cattle".  
"I wonder why you were not at your farm ?!" I asked without crossing his gaze.  
"Well ... because there was a cut on me, which amounted to about ten guineas. The equivalent of a year's work for a farmer ".  
"It seems a sum a bit 'excessive for an escape" I found myself saying aloud, while reflecting on what he was revealing to me.  
"In fact not for evasion but for murder. But I did not kill the man they accuse me of. "  
"You are a very complicated man, Mr. Holmes," I admitted, scrutinizing his face.  
"No really, I would not say. I told you what happened to me in Fort William. Well you have to know that I could not stand up from the pain and I had a fever for the wounds. So, some friends have found a way to get me out, since I had not done anything. Going away there was a bit of confusion, and a red jacket died. "  
"Hit by you?" I asked.  
"To tell the truth I was so weak that I could not stay in the saddle. Four years ago, it seems like a distant dream and yet ... well it went like this ", he stood up  
"Colum knows you're an outlaw?" I asked curiously.  
"Colum? Oh yes, and Dougal knows. But they are uncles from my mother”.  
"And now I know it too. Why did you tell me? "  
"You asked me" he admitted.  
"This is not an answer you could have lied or tell me it was not my business"  
"Well ... I followed my instincts" approached, bending down a few inches from my face, "I decided to trust you," he looked me straight in the eye.  
"Well now I have to get back to work. Thank you for food and bandage, Mr. Watson, "he smiled.  
"Try not to get whipped or stab today. It would be perfect as a thank you, for my efforts to keep you alive”, I mentioned a smile.  
"I cannot promise you anything Saxon".  
When Mr. Holmes returned to work, I noticed that someone was following me. Surely a spy on Dougal's behalf. I knew they did not trust me and I suspected they thought I was an English spy. So, in the days that followed I devoted myself to doing uninteresting things, not to give satisfaction to Dougal. Mrs. Hadson had given me the task of helping her with the harvest of herbs for the kitchen. I rediscovered the pleasure of growing things and making them mature.  
I met Victor a very interesting man, who had some knowledge of herbs and preparations. He told me that if I wanted every now and then I could go from his shop to have a look and compare ourselves on our knowledge.  
One evening I went to the hall where Colum listened to his people and tried to help them as he could, offering them solutions. Fortunately, Victor was next to me, and sometimes he translated what people said to me.  
Arriving at a man, who was holding a girl by the arm, Victor said:  
"Her father is accusing her of obscene acts, and she wants Colum to have her punished for disobedience," he told me in a low voice. They were about to punish the girl when Holmes came forward claiming the punishment in place. He had chosen his fists instead of lashes, and to give them to him would have been the same man who had stalked me until then. He began to hit him repeatedly, Victor said it would last until he was bleeding, or when he would break his nose. But even after having smashed his nose, the man received orders from Dougal to continue hitting him on the injured shoulder. I had to make a lot of effort not to intervene. It was a barbaric thing.  
Finally, Holmes bowed to Colum and staggered off and hurt. I joined him in the kitchens to check how he was.  
"Why did you do it?" I asked angrily, the more I knew about this man the less I could understand him.  
"Do you know her?" Then it occurred to me that maybe she could be his girlfriend, it was not to be excluded as he was a man of a certain charm.  
"I know who he is but I have never talked to her"  
"So why?" I insisted.  
"It would have been a shame, for the girl to be beaten in front of everyone. It would take a long time to get over it. For me it's easier. It hurts, but it's nothing serious. In a couple of days, I'll be like new. Thanks to your exceptional care Watson. "I wiped his face with a cloth, while Mrs. Hadson appeared with a tray. She handed Holmes a hot drink.  
"Keep boy, rinse your mouth with this! It will clean the cuts and cure the pain. Thank you boy for what you did, "the lady looked at me adding "Larye is my niece you know ?!"after saying this turned around, she left the room.  
"Well! Remove the blindfold in a couple of days" I instructed him as I put the used bowls on the table.  
"Would not you do it for me?" He asked with a mischievous note, which I wanted to pretend not to have grasped.  
"Yes, but you see tomorrow I'm leaving for Inverness" and the face of Holmes I noticed a note of sadness and resignation.  
"OhI I see! Well! So, I think this is a goodbye?! "I realized only in that moment, that I would not see him again and this was a blow too strong, when I spoke, I gave an almost choked sound.  
"I'm afraid so!", At that moment Larye appeared and waited behind a corner.  
"I think someone wants to talk to you ?!" I smiled and waved to him to talk.  
"Yeah!" He snorted, almost disappointed by the girl's intrusion.  
"Goodbye Mr. Holmes"  
"Sherlock, you can call me Sherlock, John"  
"Goodbye Sherlock" I whispered away.  
"Goodbye John, have a good trip". And we said goodbye and once in my rooms I found myself crying.  
The next day, the wagon arrived to take me back to Inverness, but when I went to get there, Dougal appeared and told me that Colum wanted to see me. And that was a bad sign, something told me that I could not get on that damned chariot.  
Dougal escorted me into the room, where a week ago Frank had made love. I had a bad feeling.  
"Mr. Watson is not related to the Beaton clan?"  
"N-no, would not I say why?"  
"The Beaton clans are famous throughout Scotland for being excellent healers. We had one some time ago. Until a bad fever has taken him away. David Beaton was his name and this was his surgery, as he called him".  
"Seriously?"  
"From what I have heard you also possess healing qualities ?!"  
"It's my interest in effect!" I found myself looking around, amidst ampoules, books and herbs.  
"So you know how to use potions?" He asked me.  
"Yes, a little," I admitted. "It's all very fascinating, thank you for showing me. But if you want to excuse me now, I have a chariot that I have to take, "I said with annoyed tone.  
Colum blocked my exit.  
"Considering we no longer have a healer since David died, I want you to take his place."  
"But I'm leaving"  
"No, Mr. Watson you stay." He said to leave.  
"What did Dougal tell you? Did one of your henchmen ever tell you any lies about me? "  
"My brother has his opinions about you, but this is my decision."  
"So why do I have to stay?"  
"Because it's a pleasure for me if you stay."  
"Is it because they told you I'm a spy is not it?! But you certainly do not believe it to the end".  
"I think you have secrets Mr. Watson. Until I know more, you will stay here. As my guest", he turned back to the exit.  
"As your prisoner, you must say!" I said with all the contempt possible.  
"Only if you try to leave", he added at last, leaving the room, locking the door.  
I felt suddenly alone and I was afraid I would not be able to reach Inverness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's corner !!  
> Hello everyone. I wanted to thank all those who have and are reading this story. But I'd like to know what you think about it for now. Let me know and see the next chapter.
> 
> XD


	3. The way out

Chapter 3  
The way out

"John do not go, I'm afraid you cannot come back" Frank's voice was hesitant. I felt that those words were sincere. But I was determined to go to the war zone to do my share both as a soldier and as a doctor. I could no longer remain watching and waiting.  
"I have to go Frank. You know as much as I did that it was only a matter of time before I decided to leave, "I looked him in the eye with a thread of sadness.  
"I know John but ..." I interrupted him with a finger on my lips.  
"You know this is not goodbye. I'm stronger than you think. I'll be back Frank Moriarty. You can be sure of that, "somehow I managed to convince him, even if the goodbye was painful anyway.  
"Well then John Watson Moriarty, see you come back to me or I will be forced to join you and drag you with my hands home. Did you understand me?! "With these words he grabbed me firmly and kissed me with ardor, so as to fulfill the promise. When we parted and got on the train, looking out the window, I said:  
"Frank Moriarty know that I love you and that I will come back to you".

I woke up with a start, who knows why my unconscious had made me dream that very memory, which occurred during the war. It had been hard for me to abandon the man I loved for an uncertain future under arms. But if I did not go down that road now, I would have been a different man.  
When I was dressed and washed, I went to my clinic. By now it had become my routine. I was good at the task I had been given. The healer before me possessed herbs and powders, which could be very useful for me in the future. I also studied some of his notes on some plants that I did not even know existed.  
During my breaks, I went to the kitchen by Mrs. Hudson, where I knew Dougal's spies perennially to drink.  
"Whenever possible, I would need a hand. I must get rid of some things, if you were kind enough to give me assistance, you will be grateful, "I said with a note of sarcasm.  
Suddenly one of the servants dropped a tray and Mrs. Hudson approached her, whispering words of comfort and giving her permission to go home to her children.  
"Mrs. Hadson who is that lady?" I asked in the end curious and worried at the same time.  
"Colum's maid," Mrs. Hadson replied.  
"Do you think he's okay?"  
"Yes, maybe with time. He lost a son last night, "while he was saying this, he made the sign of the cross, as if to exorcise the evil one.  
"M-But why did nobody warn me?" I asked, perplexed.  
"My dear, there was no cure for what afflicted the baby. He had gone to the Black Church, they are ruins of an ancient Benedictine monastery. "  
"Do you believe the church made him sick?"  
"Not the ruins but the demons, inside you, stupid English," one of Dougal's henchmen intervened.

I returned to my duties and in the evening, I was invited by Colum, in the great hall to listen to the minstrel of the castle. I was now at my third glass of wine, when I sat down in one of the bellies while listening to the beautiful music. My head turned slightly. Just a few moments I realized I was sitting next to Leary. I took the opportunity to introduce myself and glimpsed at the same moment, appearing in a corner Mr. Holmes. The young girl's infatuation with Holmes was obvious, so I took the opportunity to have him sit in our midst.  
"I was saying how much this evening Miss Leary is beautiful do not you find Mr. Holmes too ?!" I asked in a mischievous tone. Holmes did not even look at the girl as he answered in a neutral tone.  
"Yeah baby".  
"And has this minstrel been here for a long time?" I asked Leary, but it was Holmes who spoke.  
"Yes, I was sixteen at the time. Colum pays him well, he must. It would be welcome to the court of any noble ".  
"I have a very clear memory of you at the time," Leary had found the courage to speak.  
"Seriously?" I said with a laugh.  
Leary nodded.  
"You will have been a little over seven years," said Holmes, perplexed, looking at her.  
"I doubt I was so attractive as to be remembered".  
"But I clearly remember you ... but you ... you really do not remember me?"  
"No, I would say no. However, it would be unlikely. At sixteen I did not have the slightest interest in girls ", angrily nudged Holmes and squandrai.  
After an hour we were still listening to music and dancing, when I realized I was drinking the fourth or fifth cup, I was definitely drunk, but I could not give it to see.  
"Can I ask how many glasses did you drink?" Asked Holmes curiously, who obviously had noticed my state of non-sobriety.  
"C-I think this is the fifth one", I broke it, with a smile.  
"Usually those who drink it with Colum get drunk after the second cup."  
"Are you insinuating that I'm drunk?"  
"I would be amazed at the opposite."  
I pretended not to notice his pedantic sneer.  
"This bandage is irritating my skin; would you mind checking it?"  
"Do you say now?" I asked, perplexed.  
"Well ... yes," he answered firmly, looking me straight in the eye.  
"O-okay, sure," I said uncertainly.  
"Well, put this back in your place." Holmes snatched the glass from me and handed it to Leary.  
We went to the clinic, with some difficulty on my part, stumbling.  
"All right, let's take a look at your shoulder," I said, chuckling at him.  
"Ah ... no I do not need your help, for the moment. I thought it was time to take you back, until you were still able to stand up. "  
"Ah ... thank you very much. I think I have slightly overdone ", I found myself laughing, even Holmes had joined in laughter.  
"I-I suppose if the bandage really was unbearable, you could have snatched it at any time," I added with a smile as I looked at the tall, magnificent figure of Holmes, at the reflection of the fire in the large fireplace.  
"I would not have dared, I was afraid you would have spanked me, if I had come so far," he said with a provocative grin.  
"And you're right, in fact. I'm the healer, after all. I'm the one who commands", I said proudly, but I was too drunk because my words could seem like a minimum series.  
"I've never had a doubt," he finally exclaimed, laughing.  
"Seriously though, if it bothered you, you should tell me. I could have taken her away from the stables the other day. "  
"No, I could not do it in front of the head groom."  
"Ah ... just the scars, you do not want me to know you were flogged."  
"No it does not. Alec knows about the lashes, but has not seen the scars. Knowing such a thing is not like seeing it with your own eyes. It's a bit personal, I guess if Alec saw the scars, he could not look at me without thinking about my back. "  
"And do not you mind that I see you?"  
"Not at all, you have this extraordinary ability to make me understand that you're sorry, without making me feel pitied."  
Probably, because I knew how it felt. Of course, my scars were different from hers, but ... I too, in my own way, I felt uncomfortable showing them to someone. With Frank it took some time before I decided to show them.  
We sat in silence for a few moments, peering at each other.  
"Now I have to go," Holmes broke the silence.  
"Wait, let me check your shoulder."  
I approached him, started the collar, unlacing his shirt, after losing the first buttons of his jacket. I felt the eyes of Holmes scrutinize me.  
"It's healing well, there's no inflammation," I heard Holmes lightly approach my neck, as if he were breathing my scent. I felt myself blushing, I moved away after looking him in the eyes, I knew I was certainly blushing under my gaze.  
"Y-You can take the bandage off in a couple of days," I announced, turning away.  
"If so commanded," he said with a satisfied grin, he was proud of putting me very uncomfortable, what a bastard.  
"Good night, Mr. Holmes," I said with a harsh note.  
"Good night Mr. Holmes" went away, chuckling under his breath.  
(> \- <)  
The next morning I met Victor Trevor in the garden of the castle, to collect some useful herbs and flowers in our medical dispensations.  
"I had to take a walk with Father Baen. He wants to perform an exorcism on the Baxter boy. Oh look at John's hawthorn berries, they are rarely seen around here. "  
"Excuse me, did you say exorcism?" I asked worriedly.  
"Apparently Tamas Baxter went to the Black Church with little Lensy MacNeel. So now he too is invaded by the same evil spirits. "  
"When you say invaded by spirits, what do you mean? Is he sick? "I asked.  
"He is not sick, he is possessed. Do not you believe in the possession of the devil John? "He asked confused.  
"And you yes ?!"  
"I believe that there are powers that go beyond cognition. Beyond what we can see, touch, feel. Demons, fairies, the devil does not care what we call them. But at least in magic do you believe it? "  
"I never thought of it, really."  
"Have you never found yourself in a situation that is impossible to explain rationally?"  
"You must admit that there is a possibility that he is actually sick and not possessed. If so, then maybe we can do something to help him. "  
"People believe that the boy is owned John. Challenge yourself at your own risk. I will not approach him and you should not do it either. "  
That conversation disturbed me deeply, I felt that the boy certainly was not possessed but ill. He had somehow contracted the disease in the ruins of the Black Church. I had to find a way to be escorted there, to be able to better understand what could have caused this damage.  
In the afternoon I went back to the castle, when I reached the kitchens my escort told me to wait a few minutes because she had to talk to a man.  
I looked around and saw Mr. Holmes kiss Miss Leary, Mr. Holmes noticed my gaze and I hastened to turn it off. When my escort reappeared, he took me to the surgery.  
That evening when we were all at the table in the central hall, in front of me sat Holmes.  
"His lips are a little swollen, Mr. Holmes, was he by chance hit by a horse?" I asked, mocking him.  
Holmes looked at me puzzled.  
"Yes well ... he suddenly shook his head".  
"I'm sorry ... those fillies are dangerous?" I asked. Then I felt his foot stomping on mine, like telling me to stop.  
"Fillies? Alec is looking after the fillies now? "Asked a man next to him, whom I knew but whose name I could not remember.  
Holmes nodded. With a kick to Holmes, I dropped all the mug of beer.  
"Look what you do," the man next to him said.  
"I'm going to see if Alec wants a hand", so saying he left the room.  
When I finished dinner, I left the castle, I found myself crying. I was not jealous of Leary, but I was terribly frightened of their intimacy by Frank.  
"Mister Watson, do you feel good?" Dougal came out from behind the bushes and I quickly dried my eyes.  
"Yes, of course I'm fine. What can I do for you, Mr. MacKenzie? "  
"Would you like to visit Mr. Victor Trevur, to supply your shelves before the meeting?"  
"Yes I would like it"  
"I will go to the village tomorrow morning, I will take you with me to Mr. Trevur."  
(> \- <)  
Dougal escorted me to Victor's house, where he left me to do some private business.

"I would say you need a supply of white willow bark," said Victor, rummaging through his stocks.  
"He was relieving the headache from Whiskey," he nodded, smiling happily.  
"So this is your sudden work, but welcome visit to your house?" I asked.  
"As I said there are so many things in this world that we cannot explain"  
"If I have to be honest, you are the only friend I can talk to without feeling judged. Wrapped up I really feel like a stranger in a foreign land ", I sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace.  
"Poor John for you does not have to be easy, being a Saxon in the Highlands."  
On the way we heard people shouting, we looked out the window to see what was happening.  
Father Baen was dragging a boy by the neck and a crowd was following them to the pillory. I saw the terrified boy, seated next to the pillory, Father Bean behind him to hold his head while another man with a hammer and nail, nailed the boy's ear to the wood, every blow of hammer followed a chilling cry of pain of the poor boy.  
"It's a barbarous thing, poor boy," I exclaimed in horror.  
"It's the punishment for those who steal, it's already so much if they cut off their hands. Surely, he had stolen a loaf of bread from the baker. It's not unusual, it often happens. "  
"Well ... let's pound these herbs and let them brew for a while, after which we can go downstairs to drink a portman and tell us all our secrets," announced Victor pleased as he grinded some spices.

I stared for a long time at the boy nailed to the pillory, while holding a glass of port in his hand.  
"You leave me puzzled John. One would think that there are no woes or punishments in your parts. "  
"Where I come from, things are a bit different," I admitted, looking out the window.  
"Where is it? In Oxfordshire? Life will not be so different. "  
"No, it's ... I had an unusual childhood. That's all, I've grown up in many places, "I said vaguely.  
"Really? So, he tells me, it would fascinate me to hear your story. "  
A deep silence fell, I almost started talking when we heard a knock on the door.  
"What's up now," said Victor, annoyed.  
Mr. Holmes entered the door.  
"Mr. Trevor, Mr. Watson ... Dougal has been recalled to Leoch. I'll take you back. "  
Victor approaches us.  
"Mr. Watson, I was just about to talk about his unusual childhood. We drink a glass of port and listen to it ", while Victor filled another glass. I turned a pleading look to Mr. Holmes. I wanted to leave with him, for fear of having to tell some absurd lie too much.  
"I'm sorry but we should go or we'll only find leftovers for dinner," he said with a sarcastic note.  
"Thanks for the hospitality of Victor and for these", I hastened to say.  
"Come back when you want, we should just do it again," Victor said finally. So we took our leave quickly. My gaze fell on the boy again.  
"How long will he have to stay there?" I asked Holmes.  
"He can leave when he wants the punishment is over. But he has not yet found the courage to tear his ear from the nail, "he said as he adjusted the saddle.  
"As an excuse? Should he tear his ear to free himself? "I was shocked.  
"He's still a bit shaky, but he'll do it soon."  
"Mr. Holmes his fingers are strong enough I suppose ?!"  
Holmes turned and looked first at me then at the young man.  
"Yes ... I suppose so."  
We approached the pillory. Holmes put his foot on the step and leaning his elbow on the leg leaned toward the boy.  
"So, kid, you had a good earshot," he advanced leaning against the pillory. "There is no need to complain so much, a little shot and it's over" the figure of the boy was trembling.  
"Could I give you a hand?" He grabbed the boy by the hair, and I pretended to faint, turning away the prying eyes of the spectators on me. While Holmes detached the nail from the ear of the young man, who soon escaped away to game levate.  
"It's all right," Holmes said as he lifted me off the ground, holding me by the side, "is that he cannot stand the sight of blood." We walked away towards the horses.  
"Thank you, Mr. Holmes, you took a big risk."  
"You will not believe me to be less brave than a Saxon boy, right?" He said defiantly.  
"Do you feel like risking helping me again, then? Do you know the Black Church? "  
(> \- <)  
When I reached the Black Church, it was not as I expected it.  
"There is a great quiet here, it is not at all as I expected it", I admitted aloud admiring the ivy-covered ruins.  
"It is said that Satan is clever, he would not attach many naive souls if he would tend his traps in swamps and caves."  
"Do you really believe that demons live in this place?" I did not expect Holmes to believe certain legends.  
"Here I know that Leazy and Tamas are not the first ones to fall ill or die after being here. To tell the truth if you visit the Black Church and survive to tell it, then you are a real man. I did it as a boy and nothing happened to me, but my cousin was possessed and fell ill for a week. "  
"And do you think this depended on demons?"  
"I am an educated man, if I can be frank. Maybe not as educated as you are. But I had a very good preceptor. He taught me Latin and Greek and much more. Not children's stories of fairies, devils and aquatic monsters of the lakes. "I laughed.  
"But I'm also a highland dweller. Raised here and it is not fair to challenge fate by making fun of the devil in his home. "  
"But when the boys come to this place to show manhood what exactly do, they do?"  
"They do not hang around very much, they climb up, maybe they challenge the devil by urinating on the stones and if they're lucky, they'll find berries or ramsons to eat."  
"Ramson garlic? And they ingest it? "  
"Of course, where would the challenge be?"  
"I would like to see it."  
He showed me a thick leaf with deep veins.  
"This is not ramsis, it is convallaria maialis, also called lily of the valley."  
"Lily of the valley, ah," Holmes repeated with a half-smile. "Never heard before".  
"Because it is not native to Scotland, I tore a leaf to look at it closely.  
"The monks who built this place came from Germany by chance?" I asked him.  
"Germany?"  
"Prussia I wanted to say."  
"Yup"  
"Of course!", I knew what I had to give to the boy, to make him recover.  
(> \- <)  
I reached the house of the sick boy and found Father Baen uttering some prayers, while he made the sign of the extreme anointing on the forehead of the boy, who was breathing weakly, his face now pale.  
Mrs. Hadson was there, I approached her.  
"The poor little boy is about to leave," Mrs. Hadson said.  
"Satan has claimed his body, Father Baen can only hope to save his immortal soul," said the boy's mother in tears.  
"I think I could save his life, the boys ingested this leaf. It is lily of the valley is practically the same as the bear's garlic, only that this is poisonous. I can give Tamas an antidote for the poison but we have to hurry, "I announced.  
"What blasphemy is this? Father I do not want to be blasphemous but I just want ... "  
"I am the disciple of God, you do not have the authority to cast out the devil. Get out of this house immediately. "  
"That child is dying because of the poison not of the devil and if you do not allow me to care, he will not make it."  
"Let him be a father," Mrs. Hadson said.  
"I will never take orders from a woman" was absolutely contempt in the words of Father Baen. "This child is a servant of Satan and must be cleansed, or his soul will be condemned to eternal damnation," his father said ferociously.  
"This is my sister's house and it belonged to my father before her and we will decide what will be done under this roof. Take care of my nephew "Mrs. Hadson looked at me with determination. I went to get over the priest, when he grabbed me by the arm and whispered in his ear.  
"I feel the flames of hell on you," I pulled my arm out of his grasp and leaned over the boy. Pour in the mouth of the young man a few drops of decoction of a beautiful woman.  
We waited a few moments, hoping the antidote would take effect. And then the boy slowly opened his eyes.  
"Mom!" He whispered.  
The young woman's mother kept shouting that a miracle had happened.  
"God bless you," Mrs. Hadson told me.  
"Satan is pleased to make fun of God, but God will have the last word" so saying Father Baen came out of the house and slammed the door.  
After making sure that Tamas was well, I returned to Lehoc, to keep Mr. Holmes company in the stables.  
"Father Bean would have preferred it to die harder than to heal thanks to me".  
"I do not doubt it, men believe in what makes sense of their life and if it shows that it's fake, what's left? Is it very different from your parts? "Holmes was strutting one of the horses.  
"I really do not think of this subject."  
"If Mrs. Hadson makes you feel better now when she talks about you, now she calls" the one who does miracles ".  
"Good God!! At least I hope I gained Colum's trust. "  
"Yes, well he's bragging about bringing a healer to the castle. I doubt he will let you go quickly. "  
"I will never go away from here", I felt almost resigned to the idea of having to be imprisoned in this age and in this damn castle for the rest of my life.  
That evening I decided to stay in my room, I did not want the looks mixed with amazement and suspicion, which now seems to follow me everywhere. It only fueled my sense of discomfort with the situation in which I was finished. I was tasked with what was called "a miracle" and instead of granting me freedom, it had made me even more a prisoner. Even if I could get back to the stone circle, I could not be sure it worked. I could have gone further back in time. What persuaded me to leave my room was the oblivion promised by Colum's Rhine wine.  
Holmes approached me and without speaking offered me the arm to accompany me to sit, while the minstrel continued to start playing.  
"This song is about a man who, at night, on an enchanted hill on the eve of Samhain, hears a woman's voice coming from the rocks of the hill that sings a melancholy melody. I'm a Bhalnein woman, I was kidnapped again, the stones seemed to say. I was on top of the hill and the wind got up and a thunder burst like a roar on the ground. I put my hands on the highest stone and was transported to a very distant land, where I lived a period between strangers who became lovers and friends. But one day I saw the moon rise and the wind rose again, so I touched the stones and went back to my land and could reunite with the man from whom I had been taken away. "Holmes translated for me, speaking softly in my ear, while the ballad was played.  
"He came back behind thanks to the stones?"  
"That's right. They have this power."  
It was a popular legend madness to interpret it as a reality. Yet half of what told the story to me really happened. Why could not the part in which the woman returned home also come true? I remembered Victor's words: "As I told you there are many things in this world that we cannot explain".  
My heart suddenly lightened, and I knew at that moment that I could no longer wait for permission or be helped. I had to escape from the castle and return to the stone circle as soon as possible, even if I risked dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's corner !!  
> Hello everyone. I wanted to thank all those who have and are reading this story. But I'd like to know what you think. Let me know and see you soon.
> 
> XD


	4. The meeting

Chapter 4  
The meeting  
I had started playing in the woods with the children, to study carefully my possible ways out, towards freedom. I had found two, which I had marked with pieces of white cloth attached to the branches of the trees.  
The celebrations for the victory in London and Paris surpassed the MacKenzie gathering, but this was something different. Simple joy free from the trauma of war and from exhaustion for its end. The MacKenzie were simply happy to meet, despite my desire to leave my heart was lifted by walking around the camp and a small part of me regretted my imminent flight.  
I had carefully designed all the way forward. At night the two windows would have been lit by torches, a useful diversion to escape the sentries, but I had to find a diversion to my omnipresent shadows.  
Since I would have participated in hunting as a healer, I had to get a horse, so I went to the stables. My Uncle Lamb had taught me to ride when we lived in Ireland, but it had been a while now, so I had to choose a gentle, calm horse.  
"We do not need a healer here!" The groom said abruptly.  
"They told me to participate in the hunt."  
"So, you need a horse ?!"  
"Well ... yes if I want to keep up with the others"  
"Almost all have been chosen"  
"I do not want to disturb, maybe Mr. Holmes can help me?"  
"No boys here. Sherlock is better left to his thoughts today. "  
"Do you think it's a trouble for him?"  
"I do not know if you are or not. I just say it would be better to leave Sherlock quiet during the rally. "  
The groom went to the last stable of the stable, to show me the horse assigned to me.  
"This is Sulfur here."  
"Sulfur? It looks threatening. "  
"No, it would be like calling a tall man short. It is not fast but can gallop for days. The only problem is that if it is not checked at the earliest opportunity, it will try to go home. I leave you alone so you know each other. "  
Nobody would have come home if I had managed to implement my plan.  
When I got back to the stables, I went back to my clinic to finish my last preparations.  
"I have with me the port you asked for" Victor.  
"Jesus Christ!! Victor?!"I jumped in fright.  
"Mrs. Hudson told me I would find you below. I hope I did not disturb you."  
"N-no, of course not. I was with my mind elsewhere, "I tried not to sound too surprised at the visit. Victor handed me the bottle of port.  
"I hope it was not a problem".  
"No figured, I have so many in the pantry that they take dust," he admitted smiling.  
"John?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Are you not eating enough?" Asked Victor curiously.  
"How sorry?"  
"There's enough food in this room to feed a regiment," he said, perplexed.  
"N-no, what are you saying? It's just that I do not want to go back and forth from the kitchen every time. "  
"Or are you planning a love escape with someone? Is that why you want so much to go to France? Why do you have a secret lover waiting for you? "  
"Do not be silly Victor. I assure you that you are on the wrong path. "I turned to the window with my back to him.  
"I also see ... you have trouble sleeping. Roots of valerian, I too can hardly sleep. But I do not pesto it as you do, I'll boil it first. "  
"I was wondering what was the most appropriate dosage, how much do you take?"  
"Not much, you have to be very careful you have enough to sleep a village until the next moon."  
"Thank you, then I'll boil it in the future. Well ... I would still like to talk to you about Victor, but I still have to finish preparing some things for the hunt. "  
"Ah ... hunting. Is that why you were getting ready? "  
"Of course,"  
"See you later on the oath?"  
"Obviously, I promise."  
"Careful a promise is a serious thing in this country."  
"Even in mine."  
So, saying, Victor left, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Later that evening, all the warriors of the MacKenzie clan would gather in the salon to swear loyalty to Colum. Nobody would be interested in the stables. I was almost ready.  
Today I would have had my chance to escape from Leoch and return to Craigh na Dun.  
I knew how to evade my shadows, I had a horse and supplies, the only thing I missed was a weapon in case I needed it, so I went to the kitchens. I was close enough to steal a knife when I heard Mrs. Hudson.  
"John? You do not want to wear those rags for the ceremony?! "I automatically looked at my clothes, certainly not much.  
"L-the ceremony? P-I thought a foreigner was not welcome to such an important event. "  
"Do not be silly boy, you're Colum's special guest, you have to participate."  
"M-but I do not have the right dress."  
"But to this dear, we can fix it right away," at these words Mrs. Hudson grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into one of the castle rooms.  
As soon as I had finished preparing, Mrs. Hudson took me to the main room where Colum's guests would take their oaths.  
I thought the intrusion of Mrs. Hudson would have ruined my plans, but then I realized that with her by my side as an escort, my shadows would have been less attentive to my movements in the castle. I had to let them relax and enjoy their festivities, since I would have to distract them later. We took a seat on the balcony on the first floor overlooking the hall, when they began to play the bagpipes at Colum's appearance at the main door.  
Arriving at the wooden throne next to his wife and his son Colum began to speak in Gaelic, it was obvious that I did not understand a single word of what he was saying to his people, but it seemed something very profound and sincere.  
Murtagh Holmes, Sherlock's uncle had taken a seat next to me, perhaps he had noticed my discomfort in not understanding what Colum was saying then he began to translate aloud.  
"The MacKenzie greet the men in Leoch. He hopes they have made a good trip. And that never comes the day when the clan's warriors have to draw their swords, but if it happens, he does not imagine men better than those in front of him today to defend the honor of the Clan. Only one fool could challenge the MacKenzie with or without weapons. And he is proud to be their laird. "  
The first who came forward to pronounce his oath was Dougal MacKenzie. He drew his dagger from its sheath and said:  
"I swear on the cross of our Lord Jesus Christ and on the sacred iron that I hold in my hand to pay tribute and loyalty to the name of the MacKenzie clan. If ever my hand should rise in rebellion against you, I ask this sacred iron to pierce my heart. "He kissed the knife as a bond to his oath and sheathed the weapon, in doing so took Colum's hands and kiss. Colum grabbed a glass of wine and handed it to Dougal, who drank it without a word, and then it was Colum who was drinking from the same glass. At that moment all the guests in the hall burst into a big applause and the bagpipes began to play again.  
After one of my shadows took his oath, I approached him to distract him.  
"Interesting ceremony, but I cannot keep watching all the oaths. Come on, I want to go back to my clinic to finish preparing stocks for the hunt for tomorrow, "I announced passively.  
"Maybe you do not use his party to celebrate properly, but I will not lose the meeting to follow you in that hole."  
"Perfect. Do as you please, I'll go there. "  
"Dougal's orders are to stay with you, so ... could you stay here? Until I find a girlfriend for the evening? "  
"All right if I have to, I might as well have fun" taken from the pocket that I had at the belt the Port of Victor in which I had put the valerian and took a sip and offered it to him.  
"Well this is the right spirit." In doing so, he grabbed the port and clung to the bottle and I spit the back of my mouth behind me.  
"But this is not Rhine wine ?!"  
"No, it's Porto. An expensive wine "  
"Porto? It's very strong. "  
"Yeah!" I began to laugh under the mustache, because it was obvious that it was already taking effect.  
"I have a feeling he's turning everything."  
I approached him and whispered: "It's a sedative."  
"Is it Spanish?" He asked in a daze.  
"Go, I do not want to hold you back. There are women waiting for you. Take the wine and share it with your friends. "  
More members of the clan would have lost their senses the better it would have been. As soon as my shadow returned to the festivities, I slipped out of the clinic. When I had grabbed the bag with provisions and coat, I returned to the main corridor where Leary was.  
"Leary? You scared me."  
"I apologize, Mr. Watson"  
"Call me John. What can I do for you?"  
"Here I was wondering if ... you had a potion that could open a boy's heart to a girl."  
"Are we talking about a love potion?" I asked, amazed.  
"I did not mean to offend you, I just thought you helped a lot of people and I could come and ask you for help on the subject."  
"Mister Holmes? Did not you think I needed help the last time I saw you together?! "I said, while she was obviously embarrassed.  
"Oh ... but it's not for that. I just wish his heart made progress. "  
"Wait here." I went back to the clinic to get an ampoule of horse dung, harmless except for the smell. Sherlock would not have noticed. I took my belongings and went back to Leary.  
"Hold this on her door, get out the door and knock the heels three times, saying aloud - there's no place like love-"  
And after thanking me he ran away, and I returned to my escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I wanted to thank all those who have and are reading this story. But I'd like to know what you think. Let me know and see you soon.
> 
> XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
I had in mind the map of the castle, in order to escape without giving in the eye. Only when I got very close to the outside staircase to the north, I found myself some ugly mugs completely under the influence of the fumes of alcohol.  
Before I could do anything, I felt someone grab me vigorously and push me against the castle wall. It was Dougal, from the smell of alcohol I knew that he too must be drunk.  
The men behind him, blocking my way, staggered away from the banquet downstairs.  
"You should not be here, Saxon!" he said, looking at me, perplexed.  
"He's absolutely right, in fact now I was going back to where I came from," I started to walk away, but I was pulled back to the wall.  
I could see a doubtful look in his eyes and I could feel that he had guessed something. My eyes fell on the bag of provisions fallen at my feet. Dougal did a lot more. As he bent down to pick it up, I grabbed a stool and threw it on his head, causing him to fall unconscious on the floor.  
I took the bag and walked away in a hurry.  
I managed to reach the stables unharmed and without being seen, I thought I had already reached freedom.  
Too bad that I was wrong.  
"Where do you think you're leaving Saxon?" Sherlock's unmistakable baritone startled me.  
"Here ... I ..." I could not formulate a plausible excuse so I just did not look at that look, analytical and penetrating.  
"Oh ... you're trying to escape what I see. Leaving aside the fact that in that bag there is not enough provisions for a trip to Inverness. Do you really believe you can go out there and face only thirty armed guards? "  
"I know the paths and the plan of the castle by heart, I even know how many sentries there are and they do not scare me."  
Sherlock gave a half smile.  
"And do you also know that there are guards in the woods? Are you going to face them alone? "He began to laugh, I had the impression he was making fun of me, the bastard.  
"Of course. I do not care, I want to get out of here and I will. Now if you will excuse me, I return to my escape, "so saying I went back to one of the horses.  
"More than an escape, it seems to me a suicide project," he said in his pedantic and irritating tone.  
"I will get out of this barn, without your pesky suppositions, thank you very much", I threatened him with annoyed tone.  
"But really?! Very well we make a deal "  
"A deal?" I asked, interdict.  
"It's what I just said it seems to me. We will solve it as a man, if you can fight me in a duel, you can easily leave. But if you cannot and I win then you'll do the good and you'll do as I tell you "while declaring the terms, had fixed his annoying smile, impertinent cheeky.  
"Should I just beat you?"  
"Exactly, at least you are not afraid? In that case I will drag you to your rooms with great satisfaction ".  
"You would never dare" I challenged him.  
"Want to see ?!" His face clearly said he was not joking at all. I swallowed noisily.  
"Okay then let's see how good you are with the sword, Mr. I know everything," I took one of the swords placed in the stable's arsenal and pointed it at him.  
"The evening is getting interesting at last," he announced pleased as he drew his sword.  
Maybe Sherlock did not know who he was dealing with, but I would not let it go smoothly.  
"Come on, kid!" I entertained him with a derisory smile. Sherlock did not have to repeat it twice. He attacked me from the front, I managed to dodge it and move back. I tried to hit him in the legs, I did not want to hit him seriously, I needed only that much to make him incapable of hindering me. Sherlock attacked again and I dodged it and managed to hit the backside playfully. I laughed too, but I found myself amused by that scenario.  
"Not bad for being a kid, you have grit, I grant you but it is not enough in a real duel", I took him in.  
"I must admit that I am also surprised by your form. Given those old war wounds. "I was petrified by his words, my blood froze. Sherlock used this moment to attack me, in time to parry the blow and return the gesture by attacking him.  
"You do not know anything about me," I snarled at him furiously.  
"I know that your last wound is right at your left shovel right here", doing so hit me with force in that same spot with the hilt of the sword. And I backed away from the pain, clumsily slipped and fell to the ground on the straw and Sherlock, caught the moment disarming me and pointing his sword to my throat.  
"Well now that I have won, you will be good and you will come with me," he told me with a tone of superiority and I took the opportunity to trip him and drop him to the ground by placing the blade of the sword at his neck.  
"And now that I've beaten you, mister I know everything. Get out of my way ".  
Sherlock caught me again by surprise and started laughing. I felt my hands clasp my hips and realized the position in which we found ourselves. From the shame, I felt my face flush.  
"If I had known that one day we had been in this position, I would have imagined a different context," he said as he laughed at her.  
"Get your hands off me." I asked, annoyed as I tried to move away without success, I was surprised at how strong it was.  
"Why never? We are fighting is it possible to touch the opponent, no?! "he said with a mischievous look, moving his pelvis slightly.  
"I said let me go, this is vulgar and inappropriate" I made to get up but Sherlock grabbed my life and changed positions, finding himself now above me. The only thing I could see beyond his black curls was his mischievous eyes. I could feel my heart beating madly.  
"How come you can never do what you're told without making a fuss?" He asked with a smile on his face.  
"Because I beat you and now get off you," I stared at her provocative gaze.  
"I do not think you're in the position of a winner. If you promise you'll be good and you'll be taken to your rooms, I can consider getting up. "  
I sighed and had to give up my escape because of a naughty boy and irritating.  
"Okay kid you won I'll come with you. Now move "  
Sherlock waited a moment before getting up and offering me a hand to get up. He approached my ear slightly and felt his breath on my neck, and a chill ran through my body.  
"Your secret is safe with me"  
"What-" I could not finish the question.  
"I too am like you, from your reaction it is clear that you are attracted by the danger and especially of men rather than by women. Your secret is safe ".  
"How would it be 'too'? V-you want to say ... "once again I did not have time to finish the sentence, I was left behind.  
So saying, he stood up and held out his hand, though I grasped it with indecision to get up. He took my bag and motioned for me to follow him, but I was still not sure I would want to give up my escape, after so much effort. I found myself staring at the stable exit.  
"Let's go Saxon, it's not the right night to get away, come I'll take care of your lodgings" he finally exhorted me with a calm smile, and I only managed to follow him in silence, just worried just by the fact that in all probability I would not be never managed to get back to Frank.  
When I got to my lodgings, Sherlock put my things on the bed.  
"See you soon at the oath ceremony?" He asked me approaching me.  
"Of course, I do not think I have anything better to do," I said, pointing to a smile. When I looked up at him, I think he could feel my sadness, so he put a hand on my shoulder and left in silence.  
I stood alone for a few minutes, the discomfort took over and began to cry silently, inside those walls that seemed to me more and more like an impenetrable tower from which I would never have escaped. It would have been too good if Frank had arrived in his car and had taken me to safety, far away.  
Unfortunately, the reality was another.  
When I got to the living room, I stood by the big fireplace, on the side lines. I did not want to be seen, I just wanted the evening to end quickly. When Sherlock entered the hall, a deep silence resounded, and then I glimpsed Dougal walking past his brother. Sherlock knelt at the feet of the Uncle.  
"I come from you as a consanguineous and ally. But I will not give you any votes. Because I have already solemnly sworn on the name I carry. I give you my obedience, as my kinsman and my lord. I consider myself bound by your will, until my feet rest on the territory of Clan MacKenzie. "  
So saying Lord --- he smiled at Sherlock and handed him the cup of the alliance, and after drinking, the whole room began to applaud and shout of joy.  
The musicians started to play and they all started with the dances.

The next day all the men had gathered outside the walls to go hunting for wild boar and I had to participate, since it was the will of Lord Dougal.  
As we advanced through the woods, the men began to make noise with their voices and shields.  
The first wounded arrived shortly, the boar had pierced a young man's leg. I wrapped it up and had it brought back to the castle as soon as possible. Another harrowing scream echoed through the woods and I ran to meet him without thinking twice. When I found the Man lying on the ground in Dougal's arms, I bent down to see the wounds. The gash in the leg had not severed the femoral artery there was a good chance it could survive, but when I looked closer, I saw that it had a deep cut in the abdomen and with that I was sure it would not survive so I looked into Dougal's eyes he knew immediately that he would not make it. We waited there until the man breathed his last breath.  
We returned home in silence and as soon as we got out of the castle, we saw that some men were playing with clubs and a ball, it looked like cricket even though I have to say it was slightly more violent. Dougal grabbed a club and literally threw himself into the melee, Sherlock was also there, trying to hit the ball. After the game, I returned to my lab to prepare my medical preparations and powders.  
"You had already seen dying men of violent death" was Dougal who came to me, I do not even know why but I had a strange feeling that it was not a courtesy visit.  
"Yes, it's like that, many men," I said, starting to grind my herbs.  
"I wanted to thank you personally, for what you did during the hunt."  
"I did not do much, I would have sincerely aimed to have done more."  
"And you did it in the end you brought it to a place of peace, and it's the best when you're dying. So thank you. "  
"There's nothing" I stopped and looked in his direction, when I added, "If there's nothing else I would have to do here in my prison, as you can see" and I began to grind my herbs.  
"Well that's why I'm here to free you from this dark room."  
"Sorry but I cannot follow you" I looked at him dumbfounded.  
"You will come with us on a journey," he announced casually, while I still could not understand what he was saying.  
"What would it be like to say on the road?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow morning, we will leave and I want to take you with me."  
"Bring me where exactly?"  
"We will travel to the MacKenzie lands to collect the taxes, so Colum does not like it, to visit thick donkeys and tributaries is up to me and I have to deal with small businesses around."  
"And why do you ever ask me to come?"  
"I think it's a wise thing to bring a healer with us. One who works well under pressure and on the road there is a lot. So it is decided, we will leave at dawn ", so saying he left. I found myself alone again with my thoughts.

When we left at dawn, he managed to take my real deep breath after weeks. I did not know where that journey would take me and what opportunities would come to me. I prayed only that they would make me approach the stones of Craigh na Dun as much as possible, if I had been so I would have reached them by all means necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to everyone! I hope you have a happy Christmas.  
> I'm about to go on vacation so I'll see you again with a new chapter in both Italian and English in about three weeks. Greetings and see you soon.  
> P.s as always, thanks to those who are reading this story, comments are always welcome. Thank you!!


	6. Rent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with a new chapter. I apologize for the colossal delay, I will try to be more diligent next time. But this chapter was particularly difficult. I hope you like it, Thanks to everyone who reads my story. Comments are always welcome. Thank you!!

Chapter 6  
This trip was turning out to be more boring than any other trip I had ever done before.  
Nobody spokes to me and the whole group looked at me as if they wanted to slaughter me from one moment to another.  
I had clear what my goal was, to escape as soon as possible to return to Frank.  
When we found ourselves eating next to the fire, I sat apart clearly uneasy in sitting with them. To exclude me the most they used Gaelic. In those moments I felt more alone than ever.  
I often found myself observing them, studying them as if they were a very close group, even if you have my eyes there were a band of drunkards. It seemed that a deep code of honor bound them between them. As I had also felt during the war the bond that is created on the battlefield is deep enough to compare it to a blood bond between brothers. Indestructible.  
I could not eat, the meeting with Sherlock, had given me to think. I felt something growing in me against that bizarre boy, who so easily managed to figure out where my famous wound almost killed me. Sometimes I felt the need to watch him, look at his features, admire his face, but at the same time Frank's face appeared in my mind. I had to be able to come back before it was too late.  
Dougal's plan was to go to the various clans and collect taxes. Wandering through the villages I remained enchanted by the tranquility of their everyday life. The air we breathed was similar to the harmony I had experienced as a child when I played on my uncle's country estate. Too bad that my walks always ended up being pulled by an arm by one of Dougal's henchmen, to be able to keep an eye on. I had never been so violent and uncooperative with those who held me hostage for their comfort.  
(-.-)  
Sherlock had approached me with a bowl of hare stew, I accepted it even though I did not even eat a bite.  
"Saxon you have to eat, your face is pale, it would be able even a Czech to notice that you have clearly lost weight since we left, you barely touched food. You have to get back into force if you want to survive, "he said, staring straight into my eyes.  
I knew he was not wrong, but since I had embarked on this journey, I had lost appetite and every time I tried to eat a sense of nausea gripped me.  
I abruptly deflected the subject and glanced at the group of men around the fire not far away, who clearly continued to despise me.  
"They hate me. If there was an opportunity, they would kill me without any hesitation, "I commented as I fiddled with food.  
"They do not trust, that's why they exclude you. Dougal definitely hates you, but he hates everyone. "  
"Do you also think I'm a spy for the English?" I asked scornfully.  
"No, I do not believe it. But I think you have secrets you do not want to divulge, so I'm still dumbfounded by your presence here in the Highlands, John Watson, "he grinned at me, as if I were the most interesting puzzle on the face of the earth.  
"I also know that if your last escape attempt failed miserably, you still have in mind the idea of running away. How do I know?! You can read it in your eyes. "  
My heart jumped and in my mind the fear of being discovered again and therefore of not succeeding in my undertaking, made my blood freeze. Without saying anything, I abandoned my dish on the ground and walked away.  
(-.-)  
When we finally reached the village, they immediately began to collect the payment, for loyalty to the clan.  
Bored, I walked away to get a better look at the village, and a harrowing sound from a tearful baby caught my attention.  
As I approached the little house where the creature's screams came from, I saw from the window that the mother held the baby in her arms, trying to make the baby suckle without success.  
I took courage and knocked on the door. The woman opened up, on her face the tiredness and the accumulated stress was clear, given by the pallor and the eyes very evident.  
"Hi, I would not be indiscreet. My name is John Watson, I came with the MacKenzie clan, I'm a healer. I heard the little girl screaming from the end of the street. Can I visit your son? "  
At first the woman seemed hesitant, almost suspicious, but then, with resignation, gave a sign of consent and let me in.  
I picked up the baby and started listening to lungs and heart, to be able to rule out more serious causes. He was just very hungry, he was putting his teeth so he could not get to the breast for the pain.  
"Do you happen to have honey?" I asked, confidently.  
"I have a very similar thing, I do not have much."  
"It does not matter, it will be fine. I need very little. "  
So telling her, she began to open a wooden box, which she pulled out of an old bench. It was probably something he cared about particularly, and that he feared someone could take her away.  
He pulled out a small ceramic jar. Inside was a thick cream that looked like honey, but if you sniffed carefully it released a scent of wild herbs and whiskey.  
Without asking any questions, I put the fingertip of my little finger inside the mixture. I went to the baby lying in his basket and put his finger to his lips and spread the substance on the gums. The little creature started sucking my finger vigorously.  
Finally, I took the jar and I invited the woman to do exactly what I had done a few moments before.  
"Put some of this mixture on the nipple and bring the child's face close, you'll see that it will attack."  
When the woman did as I told her, the child began to eat eagerly. I smiled confidently at the woman, who continued to thank me repeatedly with tears streaming down her face.  
At that moment, one of Dougal's thugs broke into the house from the door.  
"What are you doing to this poor lady, dog?"  
"I was helping her since no one was here."  
"Watch out for what you say English you could regret it."  
"You do not help these people, rather robbed them. Take high payments to these people who have nothing to survive and are not ashamed of you. You make me sick, "I was angry and my tongue could not keep silent.  
"You said enough, you bastard." He grabbed my arm vigorously and yanked me to where Dougal's men were. Then he gently kicked me on his side, making me fall to the ground at Dougal's feet.  
I was exhausted and hungry but if I had to fight, I would have done it even at the cost of my life. At that moment I did not think about Frank at all, but about these poor people.  
"Damn me and my hot head," I thought to myself.  
"Where did you find it?" Asked Dougal.  
"He was in a woman's house, down the street."  
"What would you say to a woman?" Dougal gave me a furious, almost animalish look.  
"He had his hands on the woman's breasts," added the slimy lying liar.  
At those points Dougal had obviously misunderstood. It did not take long before I felt a punch in the face, then the kicks also came. Even if bent over myself I managed to grab his leg and tug it, until he fell back on the ground. I also began to fill it with punches, but without realizing behind me someone hit me violently at the head making me fall to the floor unconscious.  
(-.-)  
As soon as I regained consciousness, I found myself tied to the wheel of one of our wagons, obviously with my butt in the mud. I began to feel the blows received, a twinge in my stomach made me think that there would probably be big bruises on my abdomen, my face was almost certainly covered in blood and soon my right eye would have swollen and become purple.  
I did not regret having helped that poor woman. I could understand their hatred of the British. But the fact that they treated me like dung, when until that moment I had done nothing but help them. Since I had gone through those damned stones, I had only dealt with negative and ugly things. It seemed to me that the more I went on, the more the situations got worse.  
I leaned my head against the wheel and closed my eyes. I tried to rest a while, maybe I could recover my strength. But my stomach definitely started to grumble.  
After a few minutes, a voice disturbed my rest.  
"If I did not know where to find you, it would be enough for me to follow the sound of your stomach grumbling."  
Sherlock appeared in front of me with his usual arrogant tone. I did not open my eyes, I hoped he would understand my bad mood.  
"I know you're awake, Saxon," he said with a half-laugh.  
"Dougal told me I can get rid of you as long as you're good."  
I opened my eyes and looked at him questioningly. Why such a change? I did not explain it to him.  
"The woman you helped explained to us what you did for her son. So he decided you already served your punishment. "  
"Ah ... my punishment," I puffed.  
Sherlock leaned over and started untying himself from the wheel. His face was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. I found myself staring at him fascinated. His gaze met mine and for a moment I held my breath. Time seemed to stop. His lips seemed to me the most beautiful thing my eyes had ever seen.  
One of Dougal's men approached us, violently breaking that brief moment of peace. I shifted my gaze to the ground, but I still felt Sherlock's gaze peering at me.  
"Sherlock, Dougal says you'll have to stay behind this troublemaker and you'll sleep in the stables tonight. Good luck. "Saying this he staggered back, evidently drunk, from where he had come.  
"See, in the end you're nice," tried to play Sherlock down.  
"If this is a gesture of sympathy for you, I would be afraid to be your friend," I said in a decidedly contemptuous tone.  
We headed towards the stalls in silence. I began to feel a tone of unease in his company.  
"Stay here and do not move, I'll be right back," he told me with a stern look.  
He returned shortly after with a plate of soup and a bucket of hot water.  
"Eat a lot I try to clean your face." He started with a cloth to wipe my eye and nose. He did it with such care that it almost seemed surreal. I found myself contemplating his hands and his long, tapering fingers and the color of his skin so clear that it was milky. In sharp contrast with the curly raven hair, almost like a mythological creature.  
"I can do very well even alone. As soon as I've finished eating, "I said, but evidently too late, since he had already finished.  
"As you can well see now I have already done. Now I can catch a glimpse of your handsome, arrogant English face. "At his words, I felt my face flush, what was happening to me?  
"You say unbecoming things to be a gentleman," I accused him staring at my feet, embarrassed by the atmosphere that had arisen.  
"Who ever said I was a gentleman?" He added mischievously.  
"Stop immediately to say unbecoming things," my heart was beating wildly and Sherlock was definitely having fun behind me.  
"Of course, when you get angry you become very charming." Yes, definitely he was making fun of me.  
"Know that even if I'm hurt, I can kick you when I want. If you do not immediately stop teasing me, you'll find yourself without teeth, "I snarled at him.  
At those points he laughed with gusto, and his laughter was deep as well as the tone of his voice, warm and sensual.  
"You're a nice guy. Are you threatening the person who is trying to help you? This is so little gentleman. "  
I was getting even more red, if possible, from embarrassment. Why did not that man leave me alone?  
"Now that your face is almost decent, take off your jacket, shirt and waistcoat." He ordered me badly.  
"How do you please?" I thought I had heard badly.  
"You heard me, undress" suddenly his face became serious.  
"I do not think so."  
"I have to medicate the wounds, so stop whimpering and obeying," I stared at him in disbelief. This individual was definitely a mystery. I bitterly accepted defeat. I began to undress my upper garments. I stood in front of him alone with his breeches. I felt very naked. Sherlock scanned me from top to bottom as if examining and cataloging my physical form.  
I did not even notice that I had put my arms on my chest, as if to cover me. Even though it was a useless gesture.  
Sherlock at those points approached me slowly. His eyes were getting sick and when he was close enough, he began to move his arms around me. With the wet cloth he began to clean the wounds with extreme care. A little 'for the cold a bit' for the discomfort I began to tremble. Sherlock, having noticed my trembling, took my clothes and dressed me carefully.  
"Seen? Nothing happened. Did I hurt you? "He asked me.  
"No," my voice came out weakly, almost a whisper.  
"You must believe me when I tell you that you can trust me, a Saxon. I would never hurt you, "he looked me straight in the eye while gently stroking my face with one hand, then added.  
"You're too charming John Watson. If you do not stop, I risk losing myself in your deep blue eyes. "  
At that moment I felt that if I had not returned from Frank immediately, I would have fallen into the arms of Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Prejudice preannouncement that I am not native English and that if you notice serious grammatical errors, I apologize in advance. I would like to know if someone likes my story so that in case I will continue. At the moment I have a block but I hope to update the story soon. The comments are well accepted. Thanks in advance.


End file.
